A queer me
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Daiki pikir Shun adalah halusinasi yang tercipta dari efek gegar otak yang didapat saat kecelakaan kemarin, tapi ternyata tidak. Izuki Shun yang muncul di hadapannya itu nyata dan Daiki tidak tahu kenapa harus dirinya yang bisa melihat sosok ini. Cerita tentang Aomine Daiki yang hanya mahasiswa biasa dengan Izuki Shun si arwah penasaran. [#MonthlyFFA #SolveOurMystery]


—

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**A queer me © Atma Venusia **

_**Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil apapun.**_

_**Warning : Typo. OOC.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

* * *

Ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Semuanya bermula saat Daiki kecelakaan pada hari jumat tanggal 13 bulan lalu. Sepeda motornya bertabrakan dengan satu truk besar yang memotong jalan di persimpangan, Daiki sempat menarik pedal rem, sayangnya itu tidak membuat Daiki sempat menghentikan laju motornya, jadi dia banting motornya, sengaja menjatuhkan diri. Berharap mengurangi dampak yang akan didapat dari tabrakan itu. Tapi rupanya pilihan yang dia ambil masih tidak cukup untuk membuatnya selamat tanpa rasa sakit. Helm yang dia kenakan terlepas karena tubuhnya yang terbanting keras ke jalan dan kepalanya membentur sudut pinggir bahu jalan, karena itu juga dirinya sempat tidak sadarkan diri tiga hari. Dokter bilang ada kemungkinan gegar otak, tapi Daiki pribadi tidak merasa ada hal aneh terjadi dengan dirinya.

Iya, yang Daiki rasanya hanya seperti baru terbangun dari tidur panjang, tubuhnya pegal-pegal, tapi tidak ada rasa sakit berlebih lain. Sampai sosok itu muncul ke hadapannya, mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil melayang di atas tubuh Daiki yang terbaring. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan, sepasang mata hitam keabu-abuan, mengenakan kaos putih serta celana training hitam, dan wajahnya terbilang manis untuk seorang laki-laki.

Pagi berikutnya Daiki meminta pemeriksaan ulang. Kepalanya mungkin terbentur terlalu keras sampai mencipatkan halusinasi yang begitu nyata seperti itu.

Tapi dokter bilang, "Tidak ada hal aneh pada kepalamu. Memang benturan yang kau dapat cukup keras, tapi lihat ini." Dengan tongkat kecilnya dokter itu menunjukan hasil foto _rontgen_ kepalanya yang terpasang di dinding samping meja konsultasi dalam ruangan itu. Menunjukan satu bagian di sisi kanan, tempat Daiki mendapatkan benturan keras. "Kalau diperhatian baik-baik ada sedikit perubahan bentuk pada tengkorak kepalamu, tapi itu tidak sampai memberi cidera serius untuk otak. Makanya aku bilang, ada kemungkinan geger otak, tapi kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Daiki mengangguk. Ciri-ciri geger otak seperti sakit kepala, mual, atau telinga berdenging sama sekali tidak ia alami. Kosentrasinya juga masih bisa dia jaga dengan baik, tidak ada anggota tubuh yang mati rasa pula. Walau lehernya dipasangi _neck collar_ untuk menyangga, tapi bukan berarti ia merasa sakit di sana.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang minta pemeriksaan ulang?"

"Aku melihat halusinasi."

"Halusinasi yang seperti apa?"

Daiki memandang ke arah kiri sang dokter dan memastikan kalau sosok itu masih ada di sana. "Seorang laki-laki, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat dia sekarang, aku juga mendengar suaranya."

"Sejak kapan kau melihatnya?"

"Kemarin pagi." Laki-laki di samping dokter itu tersenyum bangga, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi mengejek yang menjengkelkan. "Dokter, kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi saat ini dia ada di sampingmu, tertawa mengatakan kalau aku bodoh."

Dokternya menoleh pada arah yang Daiki tunjuk. "Tapi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa."

"Aku tahu. Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya. Makanya aku pikir itu hanya halusinasi, tapi dia terus mengikutiku sepanjang hari sejak kemarin. Aku ke toilet saja dia ikuti." Daiki kembali mengalihkan pandangan, melihat bagaimana senangnya laki-laki yang dia anggap halusinasi itu. "..sudah begitu, dia berisik! Banyak tanya, lawakannya juga tidak lucu."

"_Makanya aku bilang, tidak usah tanya pada dokter, karena pasti percuma."_ Sosok itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, tertawa keras, dan sialnya hanya Daiki seorang yang bisa melihat juga mendengar seberapa menjengkelkan sosok itu.

Ingin rasanya Daiki tinju muka menyebalkan yang mengejek itu. Tapi apa daya, jangankan untuk meninju, menyentuh sosok itu saja Daiki tidak bisa. Selain karena dia melayang ke sana-sini tidak bisa diam dan tidak jelas apa maunya, sosok itu juga tembus ketika Daiki coba untuk meraihnya. Benar-benar aneh, Daiki sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya sosok itu, siapa sebenarnya dia, atau apa tujuan dia mengganggu Daiki.

"Aomine Daiki." Kedua bahunya ditepuk, mengembalikan perhatian Daiki pada si dokter. "Itu mungkin efek samping dari benturan di kepalamu. Untuk sementara aku akan berikan obat penenang, mungkin halusinasi itu efek geger otak."

"Omong-omong, apa kau pernah mengalami cidera di kepala saat masih kecil?"

"Hah? ...em, tidak pernah sepertinya. Aku sendiri tidak begitu ingat tentang masa kecilku. Kenapa memang?"

"Perubahan bentuk tengkorakmu itu, rasanya sedikit aneh kalau terjadi saat kau kecelakaan kemarin." Sisi yang tadi ditunjukan oleh dokter kembali menjadi fokus mereka saat diketuk dengan tongkat kecilnya. "Tengkorak orang dewasa terlalu keras, pada kasus cidera kepala lain biasanya yang terjadi adalah muculnya retakan, bukan perubahan bentuk seperti ini."

"Jadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, walau aneh saja rasanya." Satu lembar resep berpindah tangan pada Daiki sebelum pamit dan meninggalkan ruang itu masih sambil diikuti oleh sosok itu.

"_Percuma-percuma. Minum obat apapun tidak akan membuatmu berhenti bisa melihatku. Jangan percaya dengan kata-kata dokter ini, dia hanya takut karena yang kau katakan terdengar aneh baginya. Dia pengecut." _

Karena kesal dengan oceghan sosok yang mengikutinya itu walau tidak ingin dianggap pesakitan Daiki setuju dengan tawaran dokter untuk meminum obat penenang saat itu. Tapi sekarang setelah Daiki pikir berulang kali, tawaran itu hanya seperti cara halus si dokter untuk angkat tangan dengan gangguan aneh yang Daiki alami.

Sudah satu bulan Daiki rajin meminum obat penenang yang diresepkan untuknya, tapi sosok itu tidak pernah menghilang sekalipun dari pandangannya selain saat tidur. Daiki pikir sosok itu adalah hantu, tapi kalau memang dirinya tiba-tiba bisa melihat makhluk astral atau semacamnya, kenapa juga hanya Shun yang bisa dia lihat?

Ya, namanya Izuki Shun, dia memperkenalkan diri dengan baik dihari ketiga Daiki bisa melihatnya. Umurnya satu tahun lebih tua dari Daiki, mengaku bukan hantu karena merasa dirinya belum mati. Tapi ketika ditanya di mana tubuh aslinya dia menjawab, _"Aku tidak tahu. Kalaupun aku tahu buat apa aku repot-repot mengikutimu? Aku pasti akan langsung kembali pada tubuhku. Kau pikir jadi hantu jadi-jadian seperti ini keinginanku?"_ sambil bersungut marah.

Satu bulan bersama juga membuat Daiki mulai tahu beberapa hal tentang Shun selain nama dan umurnya. Dia adalah seorang mantan atlet tapi dia tidak ingat dalam olah raga apa, dia tidak bisa mengingat alamat rumahnya ataupun tempat tertentu, dia juga bilang saat tersadar tiba-tiba bisa melayang di udara dalam sebuah kamar kosong di rumah sakit tempat Daiki dirawat dan tidak bisa menemukan tubuhnya sendiru di sana. Shun tidak ingat kapan tepat dirinya terbangun dalam bentuk hantu jadi-jadian, dia hanya bilang cukup lama, _"Tapi aku rasa belum sampai satu tahun. Aku belum melihat kembang api tahu baru soalnya." _

Diwaktu yang tidak jelas seberapa lamanya itu Shun juga tidak hanya berdiam diri, dia terus mencoba mencari orang-orang yang bisa melihatnya, dan memang ada beberapa yang bisa melihatnya sebelum Daiki, tapi _"..satu seorang kakek berumur delapan puluh dua tahun yang sudah tidak bisa bangun dari kasurnya, dan satunya lagi seorang anak umur empat tahun yang bahkan ke toilet saja harus ditemani ibunya. Tidak mungkin kan aku minta bantuan mereka?"_

Oh, dan satu hal lagi, alasan Shun mengikuti Daiki. Itu karena Shun pikir Daiki bisa membantu dia mencari tubuhnya atau paling tidak membantunya mencari informasi tentang status kehidupannya—apakan sudah benar mati atau masih hidup.

"Dari mana aku bisa tahu tentang itu kalau kau sendiri tidak ingat di mana kau tinggal atau seseorang yang kau kenal dan bisa aku tanyai?"

"_Bodoh! Kau kan bisa bertanya pada pihak rumah sakit tentang aku. Kalau memang namaku ada di daftar pasien, itu jadi lebih mudah, kan?" _

Daiki melepar satu bantal pada dia yang terbang di antara kasur tempat dirinya berbaring dengan langit-langit kamar—tentu saja bantal itu menembus Shun dan kembali jatuh pada Daiki. "Jangan sebut aku bodoh! Kau jauh lebih bodoh, tau!"

"_Hah?!" _

"Memang kau pikir pihak rumah sakit mau memberitahukan informasi tentang pasien mereka sembarangan? Tolong diingat, aku hanya mahasiswa biasa, bukan polisi."

"_Benar juga."_ Dia melesat turun, melayang di samping Daiki dengan posisi duduk bersila, satu tangannya menyentuh dagu, lagaknya seperti orang sedang berpikir, tapi Daiki tahu betul kalau Shun tidak benar-benar memikirkan solusi. Walau wajahnya terlihat seperti anak baik, rajin dan pendiam, tapi nyatanya hantu jadi-jadian yang sedang menghantui hidupnya ini sedikit unik—katakan saja begitu kalau tidak ingin disebut aneh.

Shun benar-benar suka sekali membuat lawakan yang luar biasa garing, tidak bisa diam, sering tiba-tiba marah, tiba-tiba sedih dan frustasi, tapi dalam hitungan menit dia bisa langsung tertawa tebahak-bahak hanya karena hal sepele. Kondisi kejiwaannya setara atau mungkin jauh lebih parah dari pada penderita _mood swing_.

"_Nah, Daiki. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" _

"Kau tanya seperti itu juga aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa."

Shun kembali terbang mengelilingi kamarnya, berlagak seperti Superman, melesat cepat tanpa takut menabrak apapun di sana. Dia tertawa senang, tapi satu menit kemudian dia berhenti dan berjalan di atas lantai mendekati tempat tidur Daiki lagi. _"Aku suka bisa menembus semua benda, tidak perlu takut akan menabrak atau merusak sesuatu. Tapi tidak bisa menyentuh apapun juga rasanya menyedihkan." _

"Kau ingin menyentuh sesuatu?"

Dia mengangguk, dan menunjuk stik game di depan televisi. _"Aku ingin main game." _

"Aku sudah sering memainkannya untukmu."

"_Aku ingin memainkan itu sendiri!"_ Lagi, tiba-tiba dia cemberut, marah untuk hal yang sangat sepele. _"Lagi pula, aku juga ingin membaca buku, ingin bisa mengganti channel televisi sendiri sesuka hati." _

"Aku melakukan semua itu untukmu. Kau masih belum puas?"

Gelengan kepala lengkap dengan ekspesi ketidakpuasan menjadi jawaban yang harus Daiki akui cukup menyentuh hati. Kasihan Shun.

"_Dan ... bisa menyentuhmu." _

"Aku?"

Tanpa menjawab dia melesat menembus langit-langit kamar. Daiki tidak begitu mengerti kenapa hantu jadi-jadian harus se-merepotkan ini, tapi yah, mengabaikan Shun juga rasanya tidak mungkin bagi Daiki.

Setelah tahu kalau ada kemungkinan Shun masih hidup—Shun sendiri mengaku belum pernah mati dan membantah kemungkinan dirinya hanya tidak ingat tentang kematiannya, Daiki jadi ingin tahu alasan kenapa bisa Shun muncul ke hadapannya. Mungkin ada alasan masuk akal kenapa hal aneh ini terjadi padanya.

"Hey, Shun. Tunjukan dirimu sini."

"_Tidak mau."_ Suaranya terdengar dari arah langit-langit, kalau seperti ini kamarnya jadi terkesan menyeramkan juga. Biarpun tahu wujud Shun tidak mengerikan seperti hantu-hantu dalam film, tetap saja mendengar suara dari langit-langit kamar bisa membuat Daiki yang pada dasarnya tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau mistis merinding.

"Jangan kekanankan, kita masih harus memikirkan cara lain untuk menemukan di mana dirimu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shun."

Daiki diabaikan.

"Ayolah, Shun."

Masih tidak mau menjawab, Daiki dibuat merasa bersalah walau rasanya tadi tidak ada kesalahan apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Shun ... oi?"

"_WAA!"_ Kepala Shun mendadak menggembul keluar dari langit-langit, sambil berteriak keras dan menunjukan wajah jadi-jadian yang mungkin dia pikir itu seram, dan itu mengejutkan Daiki, sangat!

"_Haha, kau kaget?" _

Daiki bangun dari posisi berbaring sambil menyentuh dada, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan jantungnya. "Jangan bercanda dengan cara seperti itu!"

"_Maaf-maaf." _

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

Ryouta terbahak keras, Shintarou menutup mulutnya dan menunduk menyembunyikan tawanya, sedangkan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou menatapnya prihatin. Satu-satunya yang tidak perduli hanya Atsushi yang sibuk menghabiskan tiga paket makan siangnya.

Ini hari pertama Daiki berangkat kuliah lagi, dia langsung menghubungi teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di kantin karena ingin meminta solusi tentang masalah Izuki Shun. Tapi yang dia dapat dari kelima temannya justru reaksi menjengkelkan, sudah begitu Shun yang ada di sampingnya ikut tertawa senang.

"Aku serius! Jangan tertawa kalian."

"Maaf-maaf." Ryouta terlihat berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa, tapi dia menyerah dan kembali tertawa walau Shintarou di samping Ryouta sudah memerintah untuk berhenti. "Habisnya Daiki, kau kan penakut. Masuk rumah hantu saja tidak berani, sekarang mengaku diikuti hantu. Tidak ada lelucon yang lebih lucu dari pada ini."

"_Aku bukan hantu dan Daiki juga tidak berberbohong."_ Melirik ke samping, Shun sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia jengkel lagi_. "Katakan pada temanmu itu, kalau tidak ingin aku kutuk lebih baik dia diam." _

"Hey, Ryouta berhenti tertawa, kau membuat _dia_ marah. Kalau kau tidak mau diam, _dia_ akan mengutukmu katanya." Tapi bukannya berhenti, Ryouta justru makin menjadi.

Shun tiba-tiba terbang ke belakang Ryouta. Dari raut wajahnya Daiki tahu kalau Shun masih jengkel, tapi ada hal aneh lain yang kemudian muncul di sekitar hantu jadi-jadian itu. Udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi lebih gelap, Daiki bisa melihat sesuatu yang bergerak tidak pasti di sekitar Shun berwarna ungu kehitaman.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tidak perduli dengan pandangan bingung Seijuurou dan yang lain, tapi Shun yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Ryouta baru pertama kali dia lihat. Instingnya juga merasa kalau akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Perlahan Shun naik, dan melayang di atas kepala Ryouta yang masih tidak berhenti tertawa. Pandangan Shun jadi lebih gelap dari biasanya, caranya memandang juga aneh menurut Daiki. Dia menaikan dagunya dan melirik ke bawah seolah sedang merendahkan Ryouta di bawahnya. _"Aku akan merasuki dia. Aku belum pernah mencobanya memang, tapi aku pikir sekarang pasti bisa."_

"STOP SHUN!" Daiki berdiri menggebrak meja, dan untungnya sempat menghentikan Shun yang berniat terjun merasuki Ryouta di bawahnya. Seisi kantin jadi memperhatikan mereka, Daiki terpaksa harus menunduk mengucapkan maaf. Baru setelah itu matanya mengarah pada Ryouta yang sudah berhenti tertawa, mungkin karena kaget dengan gebrakan meja tadi. "Aku tidak sedang main-main. Kalau kalian tidak bisa membantu baiklah, tapi aku peringatkan satu hal; jangan tertawakan _dia_ dan membuatnya marah."

"Shun, ayo." Dia pungut tasnya yang tersampir di samping kursi duduknya, menyampirkan tas itu pada tubuhnya dan mengangkat nampan piring makan siangnya. "Dan kau, Ryouta ... untuk sementara lebih baik jangan mendekat padaku kalau kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu sendiri."

Daiki berlalu, membawa nampannya ke bagian piring kotor kemudian keluar area kantin. Shun yang melayang dengan posisi duduk bersila di sampingnya masih bersungut marah. _"Kenapa kau hentikan? Kalau tadi aku bisa merasuki dia, itu bisa jadi bukti kau tidak sedang berbohong. Teman-temanmu akan tahu kalau aku benar-benar ada. Kita bisa minta bantuan mereka juga."_

Daiki mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meletakan benda pipih itu di samping telingannya. Berpura-pura sedang dalam pembicaraan via telepon saat mejawab, "Tapi kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau merasuki Ryouta sungguhan. Kau sendiri bilang kau belum pernah mencobannya, kan?"

"_Salah dia membuat aku kesal." _

"Aku sebagai temannya minta maaf. Dia memang menjengkelkan, tapi lain kali tolong jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti itu. Kita bahkan belum tahu status kehidupanmu, kalau ternyata kau merasuki Ryouta dan tidak bisa keluar dari dalam sana bagaimana?"

"_Hump."_ Pipinya menggebung kesal, wajahnya dia tolehkan ke arah lain. Walau terlihat sedang kesal, tapi setidaknya kali ini warna ungu kehitaman aneh yang tadi muncul di sekitar Shun sudah benar-benar hilang tidak bersisa.

"Nah, Shun—"

"Daiki!" merasa terpanggil Daiki menoleh, Shun juga mengikuti. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"_Cih, apa lagi mau meraka? Masih belum puas membuat aku marah, huh?" _

"Tenang sedikit, Shun. Mereka tidak menertawakan kita tadi."

"_Tetap saja."_ Shun menurunkan kakinya, melayang dengan posisi berdiri di samping Daiki lagi. Kali ini kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang, dia masih cemberut tidak suka. Tapi biarkan, Daiki pribadi suka melihat Shun yang merajuk seperti itu. Manis menurutnya.

"Kenapa?"

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saling pandang sesaat. Seijuurou yang kemudian menjawab, "Maaf untuk yang tadi. Kami sekarang percaya kau tidak sedang berbohong."

"_Daiki memang tidak bohong."_ Daiki hanya mengangguk membenarkan Shun.

"Tapi tetap saja sulit bagi kami untuk percaya hal yang tidak bisa kami lihat." Kali ini Tetsuya yang mengangguk, setuju dengan apa yang Seijuurou katakan.

Yah, Daiki akui, percaya pada hal seperti ini memang sulit. Kalau tidak mengalami sendiri seperti sekarang, Daiki pribadi juga tidak akan percaya dengan orang yang mengaku bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Bukan hal aneh kalau kawan-kawannya tadi tertawa, mereka pasti berpikir kalau kepalanya terbentur terelalu keras saat kecelakaan kemarin dan jadi sedikit tidak waras—terutama Ryouta yang menertawakannya tidak henti, anak itu pasti pikir Daiki benar-benar mulai gila.

Perubahan tingkah laku dan cara bicara juga adalah ciri seorang penderita gegar otak. Jelas saja mereka menertawakan Daiki yang sekarang, karena Daiki sendiri pikir dirinya yang sekarang berbeda dengan dirinya saat sebelum kecelakaan.

"Jadi, ada apa menyusulku?"

Mereka saling pandang lagi. Kali ini Tetsuya yang maju satu langkah mendekat dan menjawab, "Kami memang tidak bisa membantumu, tapi kami tahu satu orang yang mungkin bisa membantu."

"Siapa?"

Shun di sampingnya mendadak senang. Dia berseru, _"Siapa-siapa-siapa? Cepat katakan! Kita harus temui orang itu, Daiki!"_ jadi tanpa sadar dirinya menjawab, "Sabar, Shun." Sambil menoleh pada hantu jadi-jadian yang melayang menari di sampingnya. Benar-benar tidak bisa diam hantu satu ini.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya di hadapannya tiba-tiba menoleh pada sisi kanannya, tempat Shun melayang menari kegirangan. Padahal Seijuurou dan Tetsuya belum mengatakan apapun tentang orang yang mereka maksud.

"Shun itu ... hantu yang kau maksudkan?" Tetsuya yang bertanya sambil menunjuk sisi kanannya. "Dia di sana?"

"Iya, dia di sampingku. Sedang menari girang karena kalian akan mengenalkannya pada seseorang yang bisa membantunya." Helaan napas pasrah karena tidak bisa membuat Shun tenang lolos, Daiki memilih untuk mengabaikan hantu jadi-jadian di sampingnya dan kembali pada Seijuurou dan Tetsuya di depannya. "Jadi, siapa orangnya?"

"Namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro." Seijuurou menjawab. "Dia seniorku saat di SMA dulu, dan kakak sepupu Tetsuya."

"Kak Chihiro sejak kecil sudah terkenal bisa melihat hal-hal aneh. Sekarang dia seorang polisi di Divisi Penyidik Khusus yang menangani kasus-kasus tidak masuk akal. Kita bisa bertanya padanya, mungkin Kak Chihiro bisa membantu. Tapi,"

"_Ayo Daiki! Ayo temui Mayuzumi Chihiro itu." _

"Sebentar, Shun. Temanku belum selesai bicara." Daiki bisa menangkap rasa iba dari cara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memandangnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, tahu lebih lanjut tentang Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah priortasnya. "Tapi kenapa, Tetsu?"

"Bertemu dengan Kak Chihiro bukan hal yang mudah. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Oh ya, tentu saja. Orang itu bekerja di Divisi Penyidik Khusus. "Aku bisa bantu membuatkan janji temu, hanya saja kau dan Shun harus bersabar."

Daiki menoleh pada Shun yang sudah melayang berdiri anteng. Ada sedikit ketidakpuasan di wajah hantu jadi-jadiannya itu, tapi dia mengangguk setuju saat Daiki bilang untuk bersabar.

"Kabari saja aku nanti kalau sudah bisa buat janji dengan kakak sepupumu itu."

Mereka bertiga jalan bersama menuju gedung kuliah selanjutnya—berempat maksudnya, Shun mengikuti di samping Daiki sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Omong-omong, Daiki."

"Kenapa, Sei?"

"Tadi saat kau meminta Shun untuk berhenti, apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"

Daiki melirik pada Shun lagi. Yang dilirik cuek saja, tidak ambil pusing pertanyaan itu, tidak ada rasa bersalah atau takut menyakiti orang lain pula. Kalau tidak ingat dia adalah hantu jadi-jadian yang tidak bisa Daiki sentuh, Daiki akan langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shun dan memaksa hantu itu untuk minta maaf atas tindakan cerobohnya.

"Dia mau merasuki Ryouta." Daiki sudah menduga kalau kedua temannya akan terkejut mendegar jawaban itu. "Dia ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya benar-benar ada. Tapi tenang saja, akan aku pastikan dia tidak memilih untuk melakukan hal itu."

Helaan napas kompak Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menarik paksa senyum di bibirnya.

"Coba jelaskan tentang Shun. Kami tidak bisa melihat, tapi kami ingin tahu juga seperti apa wujudnya. Kan, Sei?"

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"_Aku tampan." _

"Dia bilang dia tampan." Shun bergeser, melayang di depan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, bergerak mundur mempertahankan jarak yang dia buat antara dirinya dengan kedua teman Daiki. "Dia seorang laki-laki, mengaku setahun lebih tua dari kita. Memakai kaos putih dan celana taining hitam. Rambutnya hitam kecokelatan, tingginya sekitar 175 senti."

"Wajahnya?"

"_Aku tampan!" _

Daiki mengangguk. "Dia ingin aku bilang dia tampan, tapi aku pribadi lebih suka menyebutnya manis. Kalau pakai wig rambut panjang dan rok, semua orang akan percaya dia seorang perempuan." Shun langsung bergeser ke hadapannya. Daiki sampai berhenti karena kaget.

"_Aku tampan!" _

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya ikut berhenti, memandang aneh padanya.

"Oke-oke, kau tampan, Shun."

Kedua penonton yang melihatnya kaget sendiri tertawa kompak. "Aku tahu, dia pasti marah, tidak suka disebut manis, kan?"

"Menyerah saja, Daiki."

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

Ketika bersama dengan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saja Daiki bisa bebas membalas ocehan Shun tanpa harus berpura-pura menempelkan ponselnya di samping telinga. Sudah begitu, setiap kali bertemu dengan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hal pertama yang Shun tanyakan adalah kapan mereka bisa menemui sepupu Tetsuya yang katanya bisa melihat hal-hal aneh itu.

Hari ini juga begitu. Saat Daiki menyapa kedua temannya di ruang seminar Tetsuya tiba-tiba memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Shun yang belum dia sampaikan. "Kalau Shun tanya tentang Kak Chihiro, maaf sekali. Masih belum ada jawaban, minggu ini sepertinya tidak bisa atau sedang ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dia tinggal."

"_Pekerjaan terus. Kapan si Mayuzumi Chihiro itu dapat libur kerja? Atau jangan-jangan dia berbohong, takut ketahuan kalau ternyata dia tidak bisa melihatku." _

Daiki memilih diam. Tidak ingin menyampaikan itu pada Tetsuya, tidak ingin memberi jawaban juga.

"_Daiki, ini sudah satu bulan, loh. Masa sepupu temanmu itu tidak dapat libur kerja sama sekali sebulan penuh? Tanyakan sana." _

"Berisik, aku di kelas sekarang." Daiki duduk di samping Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, sengaja mengambil tempat itu karena dua temannya itu sudah memaklumi kalau tiba-tiba Daiki bicara sendiri. Walau rasanya seperti diperlakukan khusus bak orang aneh, tapi Daiki bersyukur Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya tidak lagi mempermasalahkan semua hal aneh yang Daiki lakukan saat berhubungan dengan Shun yang tidak bisa mereka lihat.

Sebaliknya, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya justru sering bermain tebak-tebakan apa sebenarnya yang Shun katakan setiap kali sedang bicara dengan Daiki.

"_Aku harus menunggu sampai kapan lagi? Setiap hari kerjaku hanya mengikutimu kuliah, menontonmu bermain basket, menemanimu di kamar, dan di tinggal tidur. Aku juga ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu selain melayang seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain selain kau, Daiki."_ Shun duduk mengambang di atas meja Daiki. Menghalangi pandangan Daiki.

Daiki berbisik. "Ayolah, Shun. Habis kelas ini aku akan mengikuti maumu. Tapi biarkan aku rajin sebentar saja."

"_Aku tidak minta kau melakukan sesuatu." _

Melirik ke sampingnya, Daiki mendapati Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sedang menoleh ke arahnya. Terlihat penasaran dengan bisik-bisik antara dirinya dan Shun.

Helaan napas pasrah lepas. Dari sudut pandang orang yang tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Shun mungkin dirinya terlihat sedang memandang ke arah jam yang tergantung di atas papatulis dalam ruangan itu, tapi nyatanya bukan jam itu yang terpantul di manik mata Daiki. Melainkan wajah Shun yang cemberut merajuk, meminta hal yang jelas-jelas di luar keahlian Daiki.

Daiki bukan detektif yang bisa mencari orang dengan hanya bergantung pada wajah dan nama serta umur orang itu. Lagi pula, Daiki tidak punya koneksi yang bisa membuatnya melakukan pencarian, aksesnya terhenti karena dirinya hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang orang tuanya juga hanya karyawan biasa di perusahaan kelas menengah.

Kalau saja orang kaya seperti Seijuurou yang didatangi, atau orang dengan banyak kenalan dan koneksi seperti Tetsuya yang Shun hantui, mungkin tidak akan butuh waktu lama bagi Shun untuk mengetahui status kehidupannya dan menemukan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, habis kelas ini kita ke rumah sakit. Aku akan coba bertanya di sana." Senyum senang mereka di wajah yang tadi cemberut di hadapannya.

Tetsuya juga tiba-tiba menyenggol sikunya. Berbisik, "Aku dan Sei juga ikut. Kami ingin membantu."

"Sebisa mungkin akan kami bantu."

Shun makin girang mendengar itu. Dia melayang-layang mengelilingi kelas sambil menyenandungkan salah satu lagu soundtrack drama yang kemarin sore mereka tonton di televisi kamar Daiki. Membuyarkan konsentrasi Daiki yang ingin menyimak kelas dengan baik.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Pada dasarnya kau buka tipe orang yang bisa rajin, lebih baik tidur saja seperti sebelumnya." Kadang Daiki pikir berbohong pada diri sendiri itu mustahil, pura-pura rajin agar tidak dapat ejekan dari hantu jadi-jadian yang mengikutinya juga sulitnya bukan main, tapi entah kenapa Daiki tidak ingin menujukan sisi jeleknya di hadapan Shun. Ia ingin terlihat baik dan hebat saja.

Dirinya yang biasa malas, tidak pernah perduli dengan hal-hal kecil di sekitar dan terkesan cuek, juga hanya tertarik dengan basket hampir tidak pernah dia tunjukan pada Shun. Hobinya bermain basket juga mulai dia kurangi karena konsentrasinya sering terganggu dengan kelakuan Shun yang suka tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung di lapangan. Memang dia tidak akan terluka kalau kena lempar bola, justru memang tidak akan kena dan malah menembusnya begitu saja, tapi tetap Daiki jadi sering tanpa sadar bergerak menghindari tempat Shun berdiri—Daiki tidak bisa mengabaikan sosok yang menghantuinya itu, berpura-pura kalau Shun tidak ada di sana dan berjalan menembus hantu itu begitu saja.

Tidak bisa.

Menghabiskan waktu sesuai keinginan Shun sudah jadi prioritas utamanya. Mendengar celotehan Shun sudah jadi kebiasaan setiap harinya. Biarpun menjengkelkan Daiki tetap ingin membuat Shun ada di kondisi mood yang baik, karena tidak ingin kejadian yang hampir menimpa Ryouta waktu itu terulang, juga karena menurut Daiki pribadi Shun terlihat lebih baik saat tertawa senang.

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

"Permisi, apa ada pasien bernama Izuki Shun di sini?" Shun di sampingnya mengangguk-angguk, terlihat tidak sabar saat Daiki bertanya pada resepsionis rumah sakit itu.

"Boleh tahu dengan siapa saya bicara?"

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou maju, menggeser posisi Daiki dan menggantikan Daiki menghadapi si resepsionis. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Kami sedang mencari teman kami yang sudah menghilang selama setahun terakhir. Jadi apa pernah ada pasien bernama Izuki Shun di sini?"

Si resepsionis mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan coba aku carikan. Tolong tunggu sebentar."

"_Temanmu bisa dengan mudah memberikan alasan. Tahu begitu harusnya kita sudah mencoba cara ini dari awal, kan? Kau bodoh, sih." _

Mendengar keluhan Shun itu membuat Daiki sendikit menjauhi meja resepsionis. Kesal sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, walau Daiki terbilang jenius dalam basket, untuk hal seperti ini instingnya tidak begitu berguna. "Ya-ya, aku bodoh. Maaf karena tidak sepintar Sei."

Shun tetap setia di posisinya, menunggu bersama Seijuurou di sisi meja resepsionis. Kepalanya bergerak patah kanan dan kiri, terlihat senang sekali padahal belum tentu mereka dapat informasi berguna juga. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sendiri sibuk membicarakan banyak kemungkinan tempat lain yang bisa mereka kunjungi kalau rumah sakit ini tidak bisa memberikan mereka informasi apapun.

Sedangkan Daiki baru mendekat lagi pada meja resepsionis setelah perempuan yang tadi mereka tanyai kembali pada posisinya. Ada selembar kertas yang dia bawa yang kemudian langsung di sodorkan untuk Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan Daiki lihat.

Tentu saja Shun ikut melihatnya dari atas mereka bertiga.

"Ada dua pasien dengan nama Izuki Shun. Yang pertama pria delapan puluh dua tahun, tapi tiga bulan lalu sudah meninggal dunia. Satunya lagi seorang anak berumur empat tahun."

Daiki langsung mendongak, menatap bingung pada Shun yang justru mengerang kecewa karena tidak ada dirinya di daftar yang resepsionis itu berikan.

Dua ciri-ciri yang si resepsionis katakan tadi pernah Shun katakan juga pada Daiki di awal-awal pertemuan mereka. Seorang kakek berumur delapan puluh dua tahun dan anak berumur empat tahun, keduanya adalah dua orang yang bisa melihat Shun sebelum bertemu dengan Daiki. Nama keduanya juga Izuki Shun, kalau alasan kenapa mereka bisa melihat hantu Shun karena adanya persamaan nama, lalu kenapa Daiki yang jelas namanya berbeda dengan Shun juga bisa ikut melihat dan berkomunikasi?

"Hey Daiki!" Seijuurou menepuk pundaknya dan mengembalikan fokus Daiki pada mereka bertidak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Daik, baik-baik saja? Kenapa bengong gitu?"

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Daiki? Wajahmu pucat, loh—walau masih hitam seperti biasanya." _

"Hah?"

Daiki bergantian melihat mereka bertiga. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja sakit hanya karena memikirkan kenapa Shun justru muncul dalam hidupnya walau tidak ada persamaan apapun antara dirinya dan Shun.

Wujud mereka jelas berbeda. Daiki jauh lebih tinggi, seperti yang Shun katakan barusan, warna kulitnya lebih gelap dari umumnya orang-orang. Bentuk wajah, warna rambut, bahkan suara dan umur Daiki juga berbeda dengan Shun. Lalu kenapa?

"Kau baik, kawan?" Daiki mengangguk, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya membawanya meninggalkan meja resepsionis setelah mendapat foto salinan dari kerta yang ditunjukan pada mereka tadi. "Ayo cari tempat untuk istirahat dulu, kau sepertinya sedang bingung sekarang."

"_Hei, ada apa denganmu, Daiki?"_ Shun yang melayang di sampingnya, bergerak mengikuti ritme langkah Daiki. _"Kalau kau tidak enak badan lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Sekarang hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku mintai tolong, jadi jangan paksakan dirimu, kau paham?"_

"Tumben kau perhatian."

"_Begini-begini aku orang baik tahu." _

"Ho~ aku baru tahu tentang itu." Melihat cara Shun cemberut benar-benar menghibur, menyenangkan bisa menggoda hantu jadi-jadian ini. Walau Daiki tidak mengerti kenapa Shun justru muncul di hadapannya, tapi Daiki tidak menyesal bisa melihat dan mengenal Izuki Shun. "Tapi aku harap kau benar-benar masih hidup, Shun."

"_Aku memang belum mati!"_ Daiki harap itu benar.

Akan sangat menyakitkan kalau tiba-tiba fakta yang Daiki temui nanti justru sebaliknya. Jujur saja, dia tidak tahun bagaimana harus menyikapi kenyataan nanti kalau ternyata Shun sebenarnya sudah tidak hidup di dunia ini.

"Daiki!"

Kaget. Daiki berhenti tiba-tiba saat Tetsuya berbalik dan menunjukan layar ponselnya. "Ya?"

"Kak Chihiro balas." Layar yang Tetsuya tujukan menjadi fokus Daiki selanjutnya. Pesan singkat dari si kakak sepupu temannya terpantul di iris matanya saking dekat layar itu. Setelah membaca pesan itu Daiki menoleh pada Shun.

Hantu di sampingnya tersenyum senang.

Tapi Daiki justru merasa sedikit takut.

**Dari : Mayuzumi Chihiro **

**Isi pesan : Maaf aku baru sempat membalas, kemarin pekerjaanku terlalu banyak. Jadi tentang temanmu itu, kalau bisa sore ini bawa dia dan hantu yang mengikutinya itu ke apartemenku. Biar aku dengar penjelasan mereka, baru setelahnya aku bisa putuskan; apa aku bisa membantu atau tidak. **

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

Satu hal yang langsung terlintas di kepala Daiki saat melihat Mayuzumi Chihiro; versi tinggi Tetsuya.

Orang yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya dalam sebuah ruang kerja itu benar-benar mirip dengan Tetsuya. Wajah, bentuk mata, dan pembawaan dirinya benar-benar seperti Tetsuya. Warna rambut mereka sedikit berbeda memang, tapi Daiki kagum dengan seberapa mirip mereka, begitu juga dengan Shun yang sejak tadi terus berkeliling memutari Mayuzumi Chihiro, meneliti wajah pria itu dari jarak dekat tidak bisa diam. _"Kau yakin bukan saudara kembar? Atau setidaknya kakak kandung Tetsuya. Kalian benar-benar mirip!"_

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya dilarang ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, mereka tertahan di ruang tengah dengan alasan, "Orang yang tidak bisa melihat lebih baik tidak ikut campur lebih dari ini."

"Ano..." Daiki ingin menyuarakan kata-kata yang Shun ulang terus-menerus itu, tapi tangan belum sempat melakukannya tangan Mayuzumi Chihiro terangkat. Dia menunjukan telapak tangannya pada Daiki, memberinya isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Tenang saja aku juga dengar apa yang dia katakan."

"_Kalau dengar ya jawab!" _

Saat Mayuzumi Chihiro menoleh ke samping kirinya dan sedikit mendongak, saat itu Daiki tahu kalau orang ini bukan pembohong. Dia benar-benar bisa melihat Shun. Mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Aku akan jawab nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kau jelaskan siapa dirimu."

Shun melayang menjauhinya, berpindah ke samping Daiki. _"Namaku Izuki Shun, umurku 21 tahun. Aku hanya ingat itu, jadi tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan lagi."_

"Sungguh?"

"Ah, benar. Dia juga mengatakan itu padaku." Daiki menyela. Melihat Shun yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan cara Mayuzumi Chihiro memandang, Daiki tidak bisa diam saja. Kasihan kalau Shun harus terintimidasi. "Oh, tapi dia juga pernah bilang kalau dirinya seorang atlet."

"Atlet?"

Shun mengangguk. _"Tapi aku tidak ingat dalam olah raga apa." _

"Apa kau ingat sebab kematianmu?"

"_AKU BELUM MATI! Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara, ya!" _

"Maaf kalau begitu." Mayuzumi bangun dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju satu rak buku di belakangnya dan menarik beberapa map file keluar. Ada lima file yang kemudian dia letakan di hadapan Daiki. "Kasus arwah yang tersesat saat masih hidup sangat jarang terjadi, kebanyakan kasus itu juga berakhir buruk, kau bisa beberapa contohnya dari file-file itu."

"Berakhir buruk itu maksudnya bagaimana?"

Daiki meraih satu file paling atas dan membukanya. Di dalam file itu ada penjelasan sebuah kasus yang tejadi sekitar tiga puluh tahun lalu. Tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang koma selama enam tahun. Dilaporkan kalau Tim Penyidik Kasus Khusus berhasil menemui arwah anak itu yang tersesat tidak jauh dari tempat dia kecelakaan. Arwah itu sendiri punya sifat yang jahil, area tempat kecelakaannya dikabarkan angker, banyak orang yang sering diganggu saat melewati area itu dan semua karena keusilan hantu si jiwa anak tadi. Sayangnya saat dibawa kembali dan menemui tubuhnya, arwah anak itu sudah ditolak oleh tubuhnya—tidak bisa masuk kembali.

Pada akhir laporan tertulis kalau anak itu meninggal sebulan setelah arwahnya dicoba untuk dikembalikan ke dalam tubuh. Rumor angker tentang tempat anak itu kecelakaan masih ada, tapi gangguan yang awalnya sering dialami warga sekitar berhenti terjadi. Hantu si anak menghilang, arwahnya tidak bisa ditemukan setelah tubuh anak itu dimakamkan.

Mayuzumi Chihiro tersenyum ketika Daiki mengarakan pandangan kembali padanya. "Seperti yang ada dalam kasus itu; kebanyakan dari mereka ditolak kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka."

"_Hah? Memangnya tidak ada cara untuk memastikan aku bisa kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhku?" _

"Sayangnya sampai saat ini cara seperti itu tidak ada." Mayuzumi Chihiro memindahkan dua file teratas dari sisa empat file di atas meja dan mengambil yang ada di urutan ketiga. Memberikannya pada Daiki. "Tapi ada juga yang berhasil."

Isi file yang satu ini lagi-lagi tentang seorang anak laki-laki. Kasus kali ini terjadi belum lama, sepuluh tahun lalu. Tanggal 13 Maret sepuluh tahun lalu tepatnya. Tim Penyidik Kasus Khusus saat itu berhasil membuat seorang anak yang sudah koma selama sebulan penuh sadar setelah arwahnya dikembalikan ke dalam tubuh. Tertulis kalau anak itu mengalami kecelakaan bersama dengan orang tuanya, kedua orang tuanya selamat karena _seat belt_ dan _airbag_, tapi anak mereka yang duduk di kursi penumpang tidak mengenakan _seat belt_ dan mengalami cidera di kepala sebelah kanan saat menghantam kaca jendela mobil.

Jiwa anak itu ditemukan berada pada tempat pembuangan dan penghancur mobil, bersama dengan mobil orang tuanya yang sudah dihancur. Sering menangis dan tangisannya itu menakut-nakuti semua pekerja yang bekerja di tempat penghancur itu.

Hal unik dari kasus ini adalah anak yang selamat itu merupakan tipe anak yang bisa melihat keberadaan lain seperti hantu dan hal-hal astral lain, anak itu memiliki kemampuan untuk berhubungan dengan arwah-arwah yang tersesat. Hanya saja setelah sadar lagi dari komanya, menurut laporan kedua orangtua anak itu, anak mereka berhenti mengatakan tentang hal-hal aneh yang biasanya dia lihat—diambil kesimpulan kalau kemapuan anak itu untuk berhubungan dengan arwah menghilang.

"Hal paling berbeda dari dua kasus yang aku baca adalah lama waktu jiwa itu tersesat. Apa itu menjadi penentu?" Daiki yang bertanya, tepat setelah file ke dua yang dia baca dia kembalikan ke atas meja.

"_Aku bagaimana? Rasanya belum begitu lama, aku belum melihat kembang api tahun baru, jadi belum sampai satu tahun." _

"Shun, tolong tenang."

Mayuzumi Chihiro tertawa, tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi Daiki pikir Shun dan dirinya punya pendapat yang sama tentang pria ini; dia aneh!

"Izuki Shun, kan?" Shun mengangguk. "Hal pertama yang harusnya kau khawatirkan bukan tentang jiwamu bisa kembali ke tubuhmu lagi atau tidak. Pertama yang harus kau pikirkan adalah status kehidupanmu sendiri. Biarpun kau mengaku belum mati, bukan berarti itu benar. Kasus arwah yang tidak sadar kalau ternyata sudah meninggal dunia ada banyak, jauh lebih banyak dari pada kasus aneh lainnya, bisa jadi kau termasuk dalam kasus itu."

Shun maju, melayang di atas meja yang membatasi Daiki dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro. Duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Dari belakangnya saja Daiki tahu kalau Shun sedang marah, warna hitam ungu kehitaman yang pernah muncul saat pertama kali bertemu Ryouta mulai terlihat di sekitarnya. Tidak setebal saat itu, tapi Daiki tahu kalau terus dibiarkan seperti itu, Shun akan ada dalam bahaya.

Senyum Mayuzumi Chihiro masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi kali ini Daiki merasa Shun sedang diintimidasi oleh kakak sepupu temannya itu.

"_Belum ada bukti kalau aku sudah mati!" _

"Dan belum ada bukti juga kalau kau masih hidup."

Warna gelap di sekitar Shun semakin tebal. Daiki tahu kalau Mayuzumi Chihiro juga sadar dengan warna gelap itu, tapi sialnya tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mau mencoba untuk menenangkan marah Shun itu. Sebaliknya, Mayuzumi Chihiro terluihat menikmati setiap saat warnanya semakin melebar.

"Shun!" Daiki tidak bisa meraihnya, jadi seperti sebelumnya, memukul meja untuk menarik perhatian Shun hanya adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa Daiki lakukan. Untung saja cara itu masih ampuh.

Shun menoleh padanya. "_Apa Daiki?"_ warna di sekitarnya sendikit menipis.

"Mundur dulu. Ada hal lain juga yang ingin aku tanyakan." Mata mereka salinng pandang untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Shun menuruti kata-kata Daiki. "Dan kau juga, harusnya kau tahu kalau Shun tetap seperti tadi akan ada kekacauan. Kenapa justru memancing emosinya?"

Lagi Mayuzumi Chihiro tertawa. Kali ini Daiki merasa sedikit terhina mendengar tawa itu. Beruntung warna gelap di sekitar Shun sudah menghilang, kalau tidak mungkin Shun akan kembali marah.

"Aomine Daiki, aku benar, kan?" Daiki diam. Malas menjawab. "Tetsuya sudah cerita banyak tentangmu. Sebelumnya aku sangat berterima kasih karena sering menjaga Tetsuya. Tapi maaf saja, dalam kasus yang melibatkan bidang kerjaku, aku tidak bisa pilih kasih. Walaupun arwah yang kau bawa itu sudah menjadi teman baikmu juga bukan berarti dia layak berada di dunia ini. Sekarang mungkin dia belum menimbulkan masalah apapun, tapi kalau lebih lama lagi dia berkeliaran, kejadian seperti barusan tidak akan bisa dengan mudah kau hentikan hanya dengan memukul meja."

Daiki tahu tentang itu. Sejak pertama kali melihat perubahan Shun saat ditertawakan Ryouta waktu itu Daiki sudah mengerti kalau menjaga emosi Shun untuk stabil adalah hal yang wajib dia lakukan jika tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Daiki menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Shun yang juga menjadikan dirinya sebagai fokus utama sekarang. Hanya ingin memastikan kalau Shun tidak akan bergeser dari sisinya untuk sementara waktu .

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa melihat Shun." Ini adalah hal yang paling membuat Daiki penasaran, lebih dari pada rasa ingin tahunya tentang status kehidupan Shun. "Maksudku ini sedikit aneh. Aku mulai bisa melihatnya setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Kepalaku terbentur bahu jalan, jadi awalnya aku pikir dia hanya semacam halusinasi efek dari gegar otak. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, dugaanku itu salah, Shun benar-benar ada, dia nyata bagiku dan orang-orang seperti dirimu."

"Hm, jadi intinya kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa melihat Izuki Shun?" Daiki mengangguk. "Sejauh yang aku pelajari hanya ada dua faktor yang mempengaruhi seseorang untuk bisa melihat hal-hal astral seperti arwah, hantu dan sejenisnya."

"Apa saja?"

"Otak manusia umumnya memiliki lima jenis gelombang; Gamma, Beta, Alpha, Theta dan Delta. Gamma adalah gelombang yang terjadi saat manusia sedang melakukan kegiatan ekstrim, Beta terjadi saat manusia dalam kesadaran penuh, dan Alpha biasanya terjadi saat manusia sedang bersantai dan merasa rileks, gelombang Alpha juga biasanya menjadi penghubung antara pikiran sadar dan alam bawah sadar seseorang, uniknya gelombang Alpha adalah salah satu gelombang yang paling sulit terjadi dalam otak manusia. Kemudian Theta merupakan gelombang otak yang bekerja di alam bawah sadar atau saat kita tertidur. Terakhir, Delta adalah jenis gelombang paling lambat yang membuat manusia menjadi lebih peka terhadap sekitarnya, sama seperti gelombang Alpha gelombang Theta juga sangat sulit terjadi pada manusia, umumnya gelombang Delta ini terjadi juga saat manusia tidur, tapi pada beberapa orang gelombang ini bisa tejadi saat mereka sepenuhnya sadar, yang artinya memungkinkan orang tersebut merasakan bahkan melihat dan mendengar hal-hal astral. Jadi faktor pertama yang mempengaruhi seseorang bisa melihat arwah seperti Izuki Shun adalah adanya aktifitas gelombang Delta tadi saat dalam keadaan sadar, singkatnya orang-orang seperti aku yang sejak kecil sudah terbiasa dengan aktifitas gelombang Delta."

Daiki tidak begitu mengerti dengan gelombang-gelombang yang Mayuzumi Chihiro katakan tadi, tapi dia tahu kalau dirinya bukan orang yang bisa membuat dua jenis gelombang terjadi dalam satu waktu.

"Lalu satunya? Aku pikir aku bukan tipe yang pertama." Untuk kali ini akan dia akui kalau dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk ada di golongan pertama.

"Yang kedua adalah persamaan frekuensi gelombang Alpha seseorang dengan gelombang energi si makhluk astral. Albert Einstein pernah membuktikan kalau energi di alam semesta bersifat konstan, yang artinya tidak bisa dibuat dan dihancurkan. Jadi walaupun manusia mati sangat besar kemungkinan energinya masih tertinggal di alam semesta ini, dan aku mempercayai energi itu yang kadang dimanfaatkan untuk bertahan tinggal di sini oleh arwah-arwah yang tersesat, untuk mempertahankan jiwa mereka atau menolak untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Izuki Shun sendiri walau tidak memiliki bentuk nyata tetap memiliki energi yang terpancar—bahkan sepenuhnya jiwa dia terbentuk dari energi itu. Biasanya panjang gelombang untuk makhluk astral lebih kecil dari 20 Hz sekitar 18 Hz atau lebih kecil lagi, tidak mudah untuk dilihat atau dirasakan oleh orang biasa. Itu tadi, karena tidak semua orang otaknya bisa memancarkan gelombang Alpha, hanya orang tertentu yang bisa, dan untuk bisa bertemu dengan yang frekuensinya sama itu juga sangat jarang terjadi."

"Artinya aku bisa melihat Shun hanya karena ketidaksengajaan?" Mayuzumi Chihiro mengangguk.

"Kemungkinan besar itu yang terjadi. Mungkin tanpa kau sadari gelombang Alpha otakmu punya persamaan dengan gelombang energi yang Izuki Shun pancarkan. Tetsuya sempat bilang kau bukan orang yang bisa melihat hal-hal astral atau berbau mistis, jadi faktor kedua bisa jadi jawabannya."

Tapi itu belum menjawab kenapa Daiki yang bisa melihatnya. Persamaan frekuensi gelombang bisa diartikan ada persamaan empati antara si manusia dan si hantu, begitukan? Lalu kenapa Daiki?

"Sebelum bertemu denganku Shun sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan dua orang lain—dan kalau aku tidak salah menebak, keduanya punya nama yang sama seperti Shun."

Daiki menoleh lagi pada Shun, hantu jadi-jadian di sampingnya ini tiba-tiba jadi pendiam. Sejak Mayuzumi Chihiro mulai menjelaskan faktor yang bisa membuat manusia bisa melihat wujudnya, Shun menyimaknya dengan seksama, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Padahal biasanya dia sering mengacau kalau ikut Daiki kuliah.

"Persamaan nama ya?" satu tangan Mayuzumi Chihiro menyentuh dagu, sedang tangan yang lain menyilang di depan dada. "Dalam beberapa kasus memang kadang ada persamaan tanggal lahir atau nama. Walau sangat jarang, tapi ada juga kasus yang tidak memiliki persamaan apapun. Jiwa seperti Izuki Shun bisa saja sengaja mengubah frekuensi gelombangnya untuk menyamakan dengan manusia yang ingin dia tunjukan wajahnya. Kau sendiri lihat warna gelap tadi, kan? Itu adalah salah satu cara mereka merubah frekuensi gelombang mereka—walau butuh banyak energi untuk melakukan itu, beberapa arwah juga tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Tiba-tiba Daiki mengerti kenapa saat ditertawakan oleh Ryouta di kantin waktu itu Shun mengeluarkan warna yang benar-benar gelap. Mungkin karena dia ingin merasuki seseorang dia mencoba menyamakan gelombangnya dengan milik Ryouta—agar lebih mudah merebut kesadaran otak Ryouta begitu, kan?

"Sudah puas dengan jawabanku?" Daiki mengangguk, walau masih sedikit tidak mengerti dengan gelombang-gelombang tadi. Tapi setidaknya sekarang dia ada gambaran tentang alasan kenapa dirinya bisa melihat Shun, juga tentang warna gelap yang sering muncul ketika Shun kesal.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa membantu aku mencari tahu siapa Shun sebenarnya? Mencari tahu di mana dia kalau memang dia masih hidup."

"Bisa saja, itu mudah. Tapi ada syaratnya." Senyum Mayuzumi Chihiro lagi-lagi terlihat berbeda untuk Daiki. Sekarang rasanya seperti ada hal buruk yang tersimpan di balik senyum itu.

"Syarat apa?"

"Kalau ternyata Izuki Shun sudah mati, biarkan aku mengembalikan dia pada tempat yang seharusnya."

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

Daiki membanting tasnya ke pojok ruang saat masuk ke kamar apartemen dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidur sambil memejamkan mata. Shun mengikuti masih sambil diam.

Sejak kembali dari rumah Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Perdebatan tentang syarat yang Mayuzumi Chihiro ajukan untuk membantu mereka mencari keberadaan tubuh Shun tadi masih menyisakan sedikit rasa enggan dalam hati Daiki untuk memulai percakapan baru.

Dengan mudahnya Shun menyanggupi syarat yang Mayuzumi Chihiro minta. Tentu saja sebagai orang yang sudah hampir empat bulan dihantui Daiki merasa seperti tidak dihargai dalam rundingan yang tiba-tiba terjadi antara Shun dan Mayuzumi Chihiro saat itu.

"_Kalau memang aku sudah mati, aku tidak keberatan."_ Begitu yang Shun katakan.

"Ho, bagus kalau kau masih bisa diajak bekerja sama. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

"_Tapi kalau aku masih hidup kau juga harus mencari cara untuk aku bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhku." _

"Tentu saja, itu adalah salah satu tugasku sebagai penyidik tim khusus."

Mereka menarik garis sepakat tanpa membiarkan Daiki memberikan pendapat, seolah sejak awal keberadaan Daiki di sana hanya sebagai _baby sitter_ yang menemani Shun.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shun." Dan Daiki tidak suka menjadi baby sitter. "Kau yakin? Kalau ternyata kau sudah mati itu berarti mereka akan langsung melakukan pengusiran padamu. Kau paham itu?"

"_Aku paham itu. Aku tidak bodoh." _

Daiki langsung berdiri, menyamakan tinggi dengan posisi Shun yang melayang di sampingnya. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa langsung menyanggupinya? Karena kau merasa belum mati? Begitu?"

Shun sedikit mendekat, kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang saat wajanya codong ke depan, mendekat pada wajah Daiki. _"Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" _

"Aku baik, sangat! Tidak ada masalah dengan diriku."

"_Lalu kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" _

"..apa kau tidak berpikir kalau kemungkinan kau sudah mati juga ada? Biarpun kau sangat percaya diri tentang status kehidupanmu, tetap saja kau harusnya berpikir dua kali dalam mengambil keputusan seperti tadi. Aku yang bodoh saja tahu kalau itu bukan keputusan biasa, itu tentang hidup dan matinya dirimu sendiri, Shun."

"_Ya, lalu?" _

Kepalan tangan kanannya memukul meja. Sebenarnya kalau bisa Daiki ingin mukul wajah Shun saja, tapi rasanya percuma karena jelas tidak akan kena. Tapi rasa kecewa dalam dadanya begitu menyiksa, Daiki ingin Shun tahu kalau ada dirinya di sana yang ingin dianggap keberadaannya.

"_Kalaupun aku sudah mati itu artinya sudah tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan di dunia ini. Bukan masalah besar untukku kalau Mayuzumi Chihiro ingin melakukan pengusiran padaku. Aku sedikit takut memang, tapi jenis-jenis pengusiran ada banyak, pasti ada satu diantaranya yang bisa membuatku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa rasa sakit, kan, Mayuzumi Chihiro?" _

Mayuzumi Chihiro mengangguk membenarkan. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Daiki tahu kalau mengembalikan jiwa orang mati yang tersesat pada alamnya memang tugas mereka, tapi ... Shun itu berbeda.

"Lalu kau akan pergi begitu saja setelah menyusahkan aku?"

"_Hah, apa maksudmu?" _

"Aku tanya, apa kau akan pergi begitu saja setelah puas menghantui aku, mengganggu hidupku dan membuatku bertemu dengan Mayuzumi? Setelah bertemu dengan dia berarti keberadaanku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi? Kalau begitu harusnya dari awal kau jangan ikuti aku!"

"_Daiki, sepertinya kau sedikit salah paham di sini." _

"Salah paham? Di sebelah mananya?" Daiki berbalik, menempatkan kembali kursi yang tadi dia duduki pada tempat awal, kemudian menghadap pada Mayuzumi Chihiro. "Terima kasih banyak, Mayuzumi. Aku pamit kalau begitu dan tolong bantu Shun." Setelah menyempatkan diri untuk menunduk memberi salam Daiki pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Hey, kau mau ke mana?" _

"Pulang tentu saja. Lebih baik kau tinggal di sini bersama Mayuzumi-san, mungkin bisa lebih cepat menemukan petunjuk kalau bersama denganmu."

"_Tidak. Tunggu, hey Daiki!" _

Pada akhirnya Shun mengikutinya, mencoba berkali-kali untuk mengajak Daiki bicara, tapi Daiki hanya diam dan mengabaikannya. Ketika Shun menghalangi jalannya, untuk pertama kali setelah bisa melihat keberadaan Shun, Daiki berjalan menembusnya seolah-olah ia tidak melihat Shun di sana.

Ada rasa sakit hati karena dirinya tidak dibiarkan untuk ikut berpikir dalam memberikan jawaban tadi. Memang yang mereka bahas itu hidup Shun, Daiki tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk menentukan, tapi setidaknya sebagai orang yang sudah dihantui sekian bulan, Daiki ingin Shun memikirkan perasaannya juga.

Jawaban yang Shun berikan pada Mayuzumi Chihiro saat itu membuat Daiki merasa dibuang begitu saja.

"_Hey, Daiki. Mau sampai kapan kau diam seperti ini?" _

Daiki tidak tahu tepatnya di mana Shun berada, tapi suara yang memanggil namanya itu terasa dekat. Menyakitkan kalau ingat dalam beberapa hari ke depan suara itu akan benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya.

"_Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena langsung memberi jawaban tanpa bertanya pendapatmu. Tapi aku rasa sekalipun kita mendiskusikannya dulu jawabanku tidak akan berubah. Aku tetap akan membiarkan dia melakukan pengusiran kalau memang aku sudah mati." _

Satu lengannya naik menutup mata. Tidak ingin sampai Shun menangkap basah air mata yang mungkin tiba-tiba menetes nantinya.

Wajahnya terasa panas, begitu juga dengan hatinya.

Daiki tahu kalau Shun suatu saat akan pergi, di awal justru Daiki sendiri yang berharap Shun menghilang dari hidupnya. Tapi sekarang, setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa bulan, mengenal betul bagaimana arwah yang menghantuinya ini, Daiki sedikit tidak rela kalau harus kehilangan dia. Berkat keberadaan Shun beberapa bulan terakhir Daiki merasa lebih baik dari pada dirinya yang dulu—berusaha untuk tidak terlihat jelek di depan Shun membuatnya belajar untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik, tapi kalau kemudian Shun pergi begitu saja semua jadi terasa tidak ada gunanya.

"_Lagi pula itu hanya kemungkinan terburuk. Aku yakin tubuhku masih hidup di suatu tempat, menunggu jiwa ini kembali ke dalamnya. Jadi jangan seperti ini, aku mohon ... Daiki." _

Daiki terkejut saat satu tangan menarik lengannya menyingkir. Matanya yang tadi terpejam di balik lengan bisa langsung menangkap tangan siapa yang menyingkirkan lengannya.

"Sh-Shun?" Daiki bangun untuk duduk. Tidak menyangka kalau tangan itu milik arwah yang sekarang melayang di depannya bisa menyentuh dia.

Ketika masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Shun maju dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya bisa merasakan sentuhan Shun, setiap bagian yang bersentuhan dengan Shun merasakan seberapa dingin tubuh Shun, tapi ketika kedua tangannya naik ingin membalas pelukan Shun tangannya menembus punggung arwah itu, padahal jelas pundaknya bisa merasakan berat kepala Shun yang bersandar di sana.

"_Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah begitu saja denganmu. Ingat itu, Daiki." _

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

Setelah kejadian Shun yang tiba-tiba menyentuhnya waktu itu, Shun terus mencoba untuk menyentuh Daiki lagi atau benda lain di dalam apartemennya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Menyerahlah." Hari ini juga begitu, Shun masih mencoba untuk menyentuh stik game.

Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah menerima permintaan Daiki dan Shun, dalam waktu dekat mungkin informasi tentang status hidup Shun akan diketahui. Jadi selagi bisa Daiki akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Shun sebaik mungkin, agar saat kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi setidaknya ada sedikit kenangan indah yang bisa Daiki ingat tentang arwah aneh dan menyebalkan bernama Izuki Shun.

Jujur saja, Daiki masih tidak rela. Tapi apa yang Mayuzumi Chihiro lakukan juga tidak bisa dikatakan salah. Nyatanya membiarkan arwah yang tersesat tetap berkeliaran bebas bukan ide yang baik, energi mereka suatu saat bisa berubah menjadi energi yang bersifat negatif dan mungkin menimbulkan banyak gangguan untuk sekitarnya.

Walaupun Shun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang terlihat seperti arwah biasa yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, akan ada saatnya Shun mengeluarkan warna gelap di sekitarnya lagi, dan jika saat seperti itu datang lagi Daiki sendiri tidak tahu apa dirinya masih bisa menghentikan Shun atau tidak.

Sungguh menyedihkan. Sangat menyakitkan mengingat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dan hanya bisa membiarkan Shun tinggal di sisinya sementara waktu.

"Shun, ayo." Tapi untuk sekarang, selagi bisa bersama dengan Shun, akan Daiki usahakan untuk membuat Shun senang dan tertawa sesering mungkin. Mejauhkan Shun dari warna gelap itu.

Iya, begitu niatnya, sebelum Daiki berpapasan dengan Ryouta di gerbang depan kampusnya.

"Pagi, Daiki." Dengan santai Ryouta mendekat.

"Oh, pagi Ryouta." Daiki sempat melirik ke sampingnya, Shun sudah cemberut tidak suka. Sakit hatinya karena di tertawakan oleh Ryouta masih membekas bahkan setelah dua bulan lebih berlalu.

"Belakangan ini kau sering tidak ikut latihan, ya? Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bilang kau sedang sibuk, sibuk apa?"

Lagi Daiki melirik pada Shun. Wajahnya jadi semakin aneh karena kerutan di sana-sini. Tapi syukur masih tidak ada warna gelap di sekitarnya. "Kalau aku jelaskan kau juga tidak akan percaya."

"Oh, tentang arwah yang mengikutimu itu, kan?"

Tiba-tiba Shun melesat cepat, berpindah ke hadapan Ryouta. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk karena dia melayang sedikit lebih tinggi dar biasanya.

"_Hey, Daiki, suruh temanmu ini untuk pergi atau setidaknya diam. Aku tidak ingin ditertawakan lagi." _

"Nah, Ryouta." Daiki menepuk pundak temannya itu, membawa pandangan Ryouta padanya. Shun sudah melirik seram, belum ada warna gelap di sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja cara dia melihat Ryouta sudah sangat menyeramkan saat ini. "Kau tidak ingin kena kutukan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Jadi lebih baik diam, atau secepatnya kau menjauh dariku. _Dia_—" Daiki menunjuk Shun di sisi kanannya dengan ibu jari. Ryouta sempat menoleh pada arah yang Daiki tunjuk dan tentu saja, dia tidak bisa melihat siapapun di sana. "—maksudku arwah yang mengikutiku itu. Sepertinya _dia_ tidak suka padamu. Terakhir kali _dia_ marah besar padamu dan hampir melukaimu di kantin waktu itu. Kalau kau tidak percaya juga tidak masalah, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu jangan salahkan aku. Kali ini aku tidak yakin _dia_ akan berhenti saat aku bilang untuk berhenti."

Daiki melepas pundak Ryouta, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan temannya itu di depan gerbang kampus.

"_Kerja bagus! Beruntung mukamu seram, temanmu jadi takut. Tapi kau membuat aku terkesan seperti arwah yang jahat." _

Setelah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meletakan benda pipih itu di samping telinganya, Daiki baru menjawab. "Memangnya bukan?"

"_Aku arwah baik tahu!" _

"Oh ya? Tapi saat kau marah dan hampir merasuki Ryouta waktu itu kau memang terlihat jahat."

"_Baiklah, aku akui. Aku memang jahat, tapi itu hanya berlaku pada orang-orang yang tidak percaya padaku." _

Walau harus berpura-pura sedang menelepon seperti ini, Daiki tetap suka saat-saat dirinya bisa membalas celotehan Shun. Setiap ekspresi yang muncul di wajah shun menarik untuk ditonton. Tidak pernah membuatnya bosan, justru kadang Daiki merasa ketagihan.

"_Aku mau nonton film yang kemarin kau ceritakan itu." _

"Itu film lama, aku tidak yakin masih punya kasetnya."

"_Tidak mau tahu!" _

"Baiklah, pulang nanti kita coba mampir ke rental." Ponselnya bergetar. "Oh, sebentar Shun, ada pesan masuk."

"_Dari siapa?" _

"Dari Mayuzumi Chihiro." Shun sedikit naik, ikut membaca dari belakangnya.

**Dari : Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**Isi pesan : Aku sudah dapat informasi tentang Izuki Shun. Sore ini tolong datang ke kantorku, ada hal yang harus aku pastikan padamu, dan siapkan dirimu juga. **

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

Salah satu petugas yang Daiki temui di depan kantor membawanya pada sebuah ruang di lantai dua gedung kepolisian. Untuk sementara petugas itu bilang agar Daiki menunggu. "Inspektur Mayuzumi akan segera datang, mohon menunggu."

Saat itu Daiki baru tahu kalau Mayuzumi Chihiro yang dia mintai tolong adalah seorang inspektur. Kalau boleh jujur, ini juga pertama kalinya Daiki masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian, bahkan masuk ke dalam wilayah Divisi Penyidik Kasus Khusus. Daiki yakin orang-orang yang ada di dalam divisi itu punya kemampuan sama dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro, karena saat Daiki melewati mereka, yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka bukanlah Daiki, melainkan Shun yang melayang di belakang Daiki.

Shun sendiri sejak berada dalam ruangan itu mulai menjelajah, seperti biasa tidak bisa diam. _"Mayuzumi Chihiro itu orang hebat ternyata,"_ katanya sambil melihat jejeran penghargaan yang tersusun rapih di salah satu rak tidak jauh dari tempat Daiki duduk. _"Padahal dia masih kelihatan muda, tapi sudah punya banyak prestasi seperti ini." _

"Dia memang masih mudah. Umurnya hanya beda dua tahun dariku."

"_Hah? Kau serius? Berarti dia belum lama bergabung dengan kepolisian, kan?" _

Pintu di belakang Daiki terbuka, pemilik ruangan itu masuk sambil menjawab, "Aku baru dua tahun bergabung secara resmi dengan kepolisian. Tapi sudah lebih dari lima tahun membantu penyidikan mereka, sejak aku menjalani pendidikan di akademi tepatnya."

Sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro yang baru saja mendudukan diri di depannya sekarang terlihat berbeda dengan yang Daiki temui di apartemen waktu itu. Dandanannya jadi lebih rapih, terlihat lebih meyakinkan karena jas dan kemeja yang dia kenakan.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, sebagian besar penghargaan yang terpajang di sana ditujukan untuk aku semasa di akademi."

"_Oh, benar~ Penghargaan untuk siswa paling berkontribusi, penghargaan untuk pemecah kasus tercepat, penghargaan untuk anak paling berbakat juga ada."_ Daiki ikutan kagum setelah mendengar jenis penghargaan yang terjajar di sana, Shun sambil bertepuk tangan mendekat pada Daiki dan menambahkan, _"Kau hebat ternyata, Mayuzumi Chihiro." _

"Terima kasih banyak pujiannya. Tapi tujuan kalian ke sini bukan untuk itu, kan?" Daiki mengangguk, memperhatikan gerakan tangan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang membuka satu dari dua file di atas mejanya. "Lihat ini," katanya sambil mendorong file yang baru saja dia buka itu.

Isinya adalah informasi tentang Izuki Shun.

"Izuki Shun masih hidup." Tepat saat Daiki membaca keterangan yang ada di sana, Mayuzumi Chihiro menyuarakan hal yang paling ingin mereka ingin tahu.

Nama, umur, tanggal lahir, alamat rumah, golongan darah sampai foto Shun tercetak dalam satu lembar halaman bersama dengan keterangan status hidup Shun yang Mayuzumi tunjukan padanya. Tidak ada satupun dalam informasi di sana yang memiliki persamaan dengan data pribadi Daiki, dan rasanya masih jadi misteri alasan spesifik mengapa Daiki yang bisa melihat Shun.

Shun di sampingnya baru saja menghela napas lega. Terlihat senang mengetahui dirinya belum mati, seperti yang selama ini dia katakan. _"Tuh, aku benar, kan? Aku masih hidup."_ Setelah itu melayang berkeliling ruangan, kebiasaannya kalau senang benar-benar sesuatu. Daiki justru kagum Mayuzumi Chihiro membiarkan Shun terbang seenaknya di atas mereka.

"Berarti kau sudah tahu di mana dia sekarang?" Mayuzumi Chihiro mengiyakan. "Di mana? Di rumah sakit mana?"

"Dia tidak di rumah sakit."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Shun berhenti berkeliling dan kembali memposisikan diri di samping Daiki.

"_Jangan bilang aku anak orang kaya, jadi bisa dapat perawatan sendiri di rumah." _

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Mayuzumi Chihiro membuka halaman selanjutnya pada file yang tersodor pada Daiki di atas meja. Ada beberapa informasi baru yang sangat mengejutkan setelah Daiki baca. "Izuki Shun ada di rumahnya, dia memang tidak sadarkan diri tapi bukan karena koma. Dia tertidur."

"_Tidur? Tapi kenapa arwahku bisa sampai keluar seperti ini?" _

Daiki mengangguk, sama ingin tahunya seperti Shun. Tapi Daiki lebih ingin mendengar penjelasan Mayuzumi Chihiro ketimbang membacanya sendiri, terlalu memusingkan untuk memahami setiap kata yang ada pada file laporan itu.

"Kalau harus aku singkat, intinya Izuki Shun adalah salah satu orang yang bisa melakukan Proyeksi Astral atau perjalanan keluar dari tubuh." Daiki pernah mendengar istilah yang Mayuzumi katakan itu, dan setelah menoleh pada Shun di sampingnya Daiki pikir hal itu mungkin saja. Shun memang tidak bisa diam, tidur sekalipun bukan jaminan dia bisa berhenti. "Kemungkinan besar saat melakukan perjalanan keluar dari tubuhnya Izuki Shun mencoba pergi ke dimensi lain, itu sebabnya dia terlempat ke tempat yang jauh dari tubuhnya dan kehilangan ingatan."

"_Dimensi lain?" _

"Iya, tempat yang seharusnya tidak di datangi oleh orang yang masih hidup—semacam dunia setelah kematian mungkin, aku sendiri belum pernah mencoba masuk ke sana jadi kurang tahu lebih lanjutnya. Tapi ada beberapa kasus yang sama seperti itu juga pernah terjadi, saat arwah-arwah orang yang masih hidup mencoba masuk ke dalam dimensi itu mereka akan tiba-tiba terlempar ke tempat lain, beberapa juga mengalami hilang ingatan dan ada juga yang bisa mengingatnya." Lagi Mayuzumi Chihiro membuka lembar selanjutnya, Daiki hanya melirik sekilas sebelum memfokuskan diri pada inspektur dari Divisi Penyidik Kasus Khusus kepolisian kotanya itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak masuk ke dalam sana dan justru terlempar keluar adalah sebuah keberuntungan," dia menambahkan.

"_Kenapa begitu?" _

"Sebelumnya pernah ada penelitian yang mencoba mebuat beberapa orang melakukan perjalan keluar dari tubuh. Orang-orang itu benar bisa keluar dari tubuh mereka, terbukti dari keterangan yang semua relawan percobaan katakan; semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama saat ditanyakan apa yang mereka lihat di dalam ruangan mereka padahal sebelumnya mereka dalam keadaan mata tertutup saat dibawa masuk dan keluar dari sana. Sayangnya setelah percobaan pertama itu berhasil penelitian jadi sedikit aneh, salah satu penanggung jawab meminta semua relawannya untuk menjelajah jauh, dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang mencoba ke dimensi lain tadi. Beberapa terlempar dan mengalami hilang ingatan, menjadi arwah tersesat seperti Izuki Shun. Tapi ada dua relawan yang arwahnya tidak bisa ditemukan dan setelah empat puluh hari berlalu keduanya dinyatakan meninggal dunia."

Daiki kembali menoleh pada Shun, kali ini Shun ikut monoleh padanya. "Kau beruntung, Shun."

"_Untung memang." _

"Jadi di mana tempat Shun tertidur? Kita bisa langsung ke sana?" file di hadapan Daiki ditarik mundur. Mayuzumi Chihiro memamerkan senyumnya lagi.

Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat senyum itu Daiki bisa merasakan macam-macam perasaan berbeda. Padahal kalau dilihat jelas hampir tidak ada perbedaan apapun setiap kali Mayuzumi Chihiro memamerkan senyum. Seperti saat dia mengintimidasi Shun atau mengejek Daiki dipertemuan sebelumnya, saat ini senyum itu seperti ganti dari kata 'bocah' yang ingin Mayuzumi Chihiro katakan padanya.

"Aku dan bawahanku bisa membantu Izuki Shun, kau tidak perlu ikut, Daiki."

"Tidak, aku akan ikut."

Senyum Mayuzumi Chihiro masih terlihat sama, tapi kali ini lebih terlihat seperti mengejeknya.

"Aku bisa saja mengajakmu, tapi aku sarankan lebih baik kalau kau tidak ikut."

"Kenapa?" Daiki hanya ingin mengantar Shun, dan memulai dari awal pertemannya dengan Shun setelah dia kembali ke dalam tubuh dan terbangun.

"Ingat ada kemungkinan Izuki Shun tidak bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhnya." Walaupun ada kemungkinan seperti itu, bukan berarti Daiki akan diam saja. Justru karena ada kemungkinan seperti itu, Daiki ingin pastikan bisa bersama dengan Shun selama mungkin. Agar tidak ada penyesalan yang tersisa nantinya.

"Aku tetap ingin ikut. Bolehkan, Shun?"

Shun yang ditanya justru terlihat bingung. Daiki mengerti, tapi tetap tidak ingat ditinggal sendiri begitu saja. Baik atau buruknya hal yang terjadi nanti, Daiki pikir akan lebih baik kalau dirinya bisa menyaksikan itu sendiri dengan matanya.

"Baiklah, kau ikut. Tapi jangan sesali apapun nanti—bukan hanya tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengan Izuki Shun, tapi juga tentang apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti." Daiki baru ingin menanyakan maksud perkataan itu, tapi Mayuzumi Chihiro lebih dulu menambahkan, "Ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi nanti setelah kasus Izuki Shun selesai. Ini tentang dirimu sendiri, jadi bersiaplah." File lain yang sejak tadi belum dibuka oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro di meja itu dia angkat, ditunjukan sebagai hal lain yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Daiki nanti.

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

Langit sudah gelap saat Mayuzumi Chihiro dan beberapa bawahannya membawa Daiki memasuki komplek pemakaman yang ada di distrik Asakusa. Ada satu kuil yang sempat mereka lewati sebelum sampai di komplek pemakaman itu. Tempatnya lumayan sepi untuk ukuran distrik ramai ibu kota, bahkan butuh penerangan tambahan seperti senter saat menyisiri panjangnya jalan tengah komplek pemakaman itu.

"_Kau bilang aku masih hidup, kan?"_ akhirnya Shun bertanya. Daiki pikir hantu jadi-jadian di sampingnya ini tidak mungkin diam melihat tempat yang mereka kunjungi saat ini, dan benar saja, Shun terlalu cerewet untuk tetap diam seperti anak baik-baik.

"Iya, kau memang masih hidup." Mayuzumi Chihiro ada di depan mereka, memimpin jalan. Dua anak buahnya ada di belakang Daiki mengikuti, dan Daiki yakin keduanya bisa melihat Shun juga, karena sejak berangkat yang mereka awasi adalah Shun, bukan Daiki.

"_Lalu kenapa kita ke sini?" _

"Rumahmu memang di sini." Sebelum sampai di ujung jalan utama di pemakaman itu Mayuzumi berhenti, menunjuk satu sumber cahaya yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Ada sebuah rumah di sana.

"Izuki Shun, 21 tahun. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara di keluarga yang bertanggung jawab merawat kuil dan pemakaman di sini. Ayahnya seorang pendeta kuil, kakak perempuan dan adik perempuannya menjadi maskot gadis kuil, dan Izuki Shun pribadi adalah calon penerus kuil mereka. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan perjalanan keluar dari tubuh, sejak kecil sudah sering melakukan hal itu tapi tiba-tiba sejak tujuh bulan lalu tidak pernah bangun lagi. Timku sudah punya banyak informasi tentang dia sejak awal karena keluarganya sudah membuat laporan dan permintaan pada Divisi Penyidik Kasus Khusus." Tepat setelah Mayuzumi Chihiro berhenti bicara, mereka sampai di depan rumah sederhana yang tadi sempat ditujuk.

Ketukan di pintu kayu yang Mayuzumi Chihiro lakukan tiba-tiba membuat Daiki merasa sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Shun di sampingnya juga jadi pendiam setelah sampai di depan rumah ini. "Hey, Shun. Sudah ada yang bisa kau ingat?"

"_Tidak ada, tapi rasanya rumah ini memang tidak asing bagiku—"_ tiba-tiba Shun di sampingnya terdiam ketika pintu rumah terbuka dan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Shun menyambut mereka.

"Nyonya Izuki, kan? Saya Mayuzumi Chihiro dari Tim Penyidik Kasus Khusus." Wanita itu menyambut dengan senang hati, mempersilahkan Daiki dan dua anak buah Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk ikut masuk.

Tapi anehnya Shun sendiri justru mematung di tempat.

"Hey, Shun. Ayo masuk." Daiki berbisik, inginnya menarik tangan arwah itu, tapi tidak bisa. Daiki masih tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"_Hah? ..ah, oh iya." _

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah teringat sesuatu?" Shun tidak menjawab dan hanya diam mengikuti Daiki saat berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Hal yang kemudian menyambut mereka adalah hal terhebat lain yang bisa Daiki lihat selain arwah Shun sendiri. Ada tiga orang lain dengan wajah mirip Shun di dalam satu ruang besar yang menyambut mereka. Tanpa harus bertanya Daiki tahu kalau Shun memang anak dari keluarga ini. Selain ibu dan ayahnya, si kakak dan adik perempuan juga punya wajah yang mirip dengan Shun.

"Sebelumnya, biar aku perkenalkan; laki-laki ini Aomine Daiki, orang yang menemukan Izuki Shun dan membawanya bertemu denganku." Satu per satu anggota keluarga Shun menayalaminya, mengucapkan terima kasih.

Daiki tidak pernah berpikir kalau dirinya akan mendapat ucapan terima kasih hanya karena bisa melihat Shun, lebih dari itu Daiki tidak pernah berpikir akan melihat ekspresi ingin menangis yang Shun tunjukan setelah bertemu dengan keluarganya seperti ini.

Mereka semua tidak tahu saja kalau sempat berpikir untuk membuat Shun tetap menjadi arwah yang menghantuinya sampai mati, memonopoli Shun seorang diri. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Daiki masih memiliki perasaan tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan Shun. Menerima ucapan terima kasih dari mereka rasanya seperti siksa sekarang.

"Kalau begitu bisa tolong bawa kami bertemu dengan Izuki Shun?" kali ini giliran ayah Shun yang menunjukan jalan menuju satu kamar di sisi paling barat rumah itu.

Di dalamnya benar-benar ada tubuh Shun, sedang terbaring bertemankan kantung infus yang terhubung pada lengan kiri Shun. Arwah Shun di sampingnya masih terdiam, tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang keluar darinya padahal sebelum ini dia hampir tidak bisa diam dan sabar.

"Yang lain tolong tunggu di luar saja, jangan masuk ke dalam." Pintu menuju ruang itu dipasangi garis pembatas. Keluarga Shun tidak dibiarkan mendekat, begitu juga dengan Daiki, walau mereka membiarkan proses kembalinya Shun menjadi tontonan.

Tepat sebelum Mayuzumi Chihiro melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh Shun, pria itu menoleh pada Daiki. "Nah, Daiki. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, semoga kau tidak pernah menyesalinya."

Tidak ada waktu untuk menanyakan apa maksud Mayuzumi Chihiro itu karena setelah mengatakannya pria itu langsung menyibukan diri dengan satu benda kotak yang dibawa bawahannya tadi. Sebuah mesin detektor kelihatannya, beberapa selaput kabelnya dia pasangkan pada kening dan tubuh Shun.

"Izuki Shun, sekarang giliranmu. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" setelah mesinnya diaktifkan Mayuzumi Chihiro sendiri mundur, mendeka pada ambang pintu dan berjaga di sana.

Yang kemudian terjadi berlalu sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ada warna gelap di sekitar arwah Shun yang berdiri memandangi tubuhnya sendiri—kalau menurut penjelasan Mayuzumi Chihiro sebelumnya itu adalah cara para arwah untuk menyesuaikan gelombang energi mereka dengan target yang ingin mereka dekati. Semakin gelap warna yang muncul, Daiki bisa melihat jelas adanya celah yang bisa dimasuki dalam tubuh Shun yang terbaring. Daiki pikir akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan benar saja, sebuah sinar putih terang dan menyilaukan membuatnya sengaja menghalangi mata dengan lengan.

Butuh sekitar lima detik bagi Daiki sendiri untuk membiasakan mata dengan cahaya ruangan di depannya lagi setelah cahaya putih menyilaukan tadi hilang.

Arwah Shun juga menghilang dari sana.

"Apa prosesnya berhasil? Apa Shun kami selamat?" nyonya Izuki maju bertanya pada inspektur di dekat pintu, dan jawabannya adalah garis pembatas yang dilepas. Keluarga itu diijinkan masuk ke dalam kamar Shun.

Selagi Mayuzumi Chihiro melepaskan satu per satu selaput kabel dari kotak tadi dia menjelaskan,"Kita harus menunggu. Butuh waktu bagi arwah Izuki Shun menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh dan otaknya sendiri. Berdoa saja dia berhasil menguasai dirinya."

Daiki sendiri memilih berdiri tidak jauh dari ambang pintu, di sampingnya Mayuzumi Chihiro menemani sambil memperhatikan tubuh Izuki Shun yang terbaring di tengah ruangan itu.

"Tadi itu alat apa?"

"Oh, itu. Alat untuk menjaga frekuensi otak dari tubuh yang masih hidup—alat untuk mempermudah arwah kembali ke tubuh mereka tepatnya. Dibandingkan merasuki seseorang yang sepenuhnya sadar, merasuki tubuh yang ada diambang hidup dan mati sebenarnya jauh lebih sulit bagi para arwah. Frekuensi gelombang otak mereka sering berubah tidak beraturan, dan akan meningkatkan kemungkinan gagal jika dibiarkan. Itu sebabnya kami pakai alat tadi."

"Lalu sekarang bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu di kantor dan sebelum memulai proses tadi?"

Suara kekehan Mayuzumi Chihiro memancing Daiki untuk menoleh dan meninggalkan pemandangan tubuh Shun yang masih belum ada pergerakan sesaat. "Apa yang lucu, huh?"

"Kau masih belum sadar rupanya."

"Sadar tentang apa?" Daiki baru ingin menanyakan lebih banyak, tapi niatnya batal karena seruan senang keluarga Shun.

Ada pergerakan, tangan Shun bergerak. Setelah itu matanya juga mulai mencoba untuk terbuka. Daiki bersama Mayuzumi Chihiro juga mendekat, tapi tetap menjaga jarak dan membiarkan keluarga Shun yang berada lebih dekat dengan tubuh mantan arwah yang menghantuinya itu.

"Shun!" nyonya Izuki langsung memeluk tubuh anak laki-lakinya itu saat mata Shun benar-benar terbuka. "Dewa terima kasih sudah mengembalikan anakku."

Adik dan kakak Shun juga terharu melihat Shun kembali sadar. Sang ayah tidak beda jauh, sambil mempertahankan wibawannya dia ikut memeluk tubuh istrinya yang masih memeluk Shun.

"Shun, kau ingat siapa kami, kan?"

Kepalanya mengangguk. "Ibu, ayah, Kak Aya, Mai." Dia mengabsen keluarganya sambil tersenyum kaku. Suaranya sedikit serak, tapi itu benar-benar suara Shun yang biasa Daiki dengar. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Pelukan keluarga itu berakhir. Mereka masih belum menyingkir dari sisi Shun, tapi setidaknya sekarang Daiki bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Shun tanpa terhalang tubuh siapapun.

"Kau juga ... Daiki." Tangan Shun beranjak naik, mengundang Daiki untuk menyentuhnya. Dalam hati Daiki bersyukur Shun benar-benar kembali hidup. Walau tidak akan selalu bersama seperti sebelumnya, paling tidak Shun tetap ada di dunia ini. Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari pada itu sekarang. "Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu, Daiki. Senangnya bisa hidup kembali."

Yah, Daiki juga senang.

"_Lihat dia kembali." _

"_Wah, anak itu benar-benar kembali." _

"_Sekarang bagaimana?" _

Mendengar suara-suara itu Daiki menoleh ke arah pintu. Mayuzumi Chihiro di sampingnya juga ikut menoleh, tapi tidak satupun dari keluarga Shun yang ikut menoleh, begitu juga dengan Shun sendiri.

"_Bahaya ada yang lihat kita." _

"_Wah, dia mendekat." _

"Kalian siapa?" Daiki maju mendekati pintu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Daiki tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu itu. Padahal saat datang tadi hampir tidak ada orang di daerah sekitar, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bisa ada di sini? Dari mana mereka masuk? Benar-benar tidak sopan!

"Oi, Daiki."

"Mereka masuk sembarangan."

"Hentikan, kau membuat yang lain takut."

"Takut? Apa maksud..." ayah, Ibu, kakak dan adik Shun menatapnya bingung. Kedua bawahan Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Daiki, menolak bertemu tatap.

Daiki jadi tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?

Tiba-tiba Mayuzumi Chihiro menariknya keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Entah sejak kapan orang-orang yang tadi Daiki lihat mengerubungi luar pintu itu menghilang dari sana, lalu sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Si Inspektur Divisi Penyidik Kasus Khusus saja di depan pintu kamar Shun. "Apa sekarang kau sudah sadar?"

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The End**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

**19/01/2020 00:26 **

Hola~ akhirnya bisa selesai nulis ini. Btw, di bawah masih ada sedikit omake, silahkan di baca nanti. Tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku ngeluh sepuas hati sekaligus menjelaskan beberapa hal yang aku tulis di atas.

Pertama tentang kegiatan **Proyeksi Astral** _(Astral Projection)_ alias **Perjalanan keluar dari tubuh** _(Out of Body Experience)_, buat kalian yang suka hal-hal berbau _occult_ pasti sudah tahu banyak tentang hal itu. Proyeksi Astral sebeneranya bukan hal aneh, sudah umum dan hampir semua orang bisa melakukan hal itu, kalian bisa cek sendiri di internet caranya. Tapi memang, ada orang-orang yang bisa melakukan itu tanpa harus mengikuti _step by step_ yang tertulis di berbagai sumber—artinya sudah bisa dari awal. Beberapa orang itu terbagi menjadi orang yang bisa dan tidak bisa membedakan kegiatan tadi dengan mimpi. Intinya walau banyak yang bisa, tetap saja keberadaan orang-orang seperti itu jarang.

Kedua tentang Dimensi Lain yang aku gambarkan sebagai tempat terlarang untuk dimasuki orang hidup. Dari beberapa sumber yang aku tanya dan aku baca juga, aku menarik kesimpulan; dunia kita ini terbagi jadi beberapa dimensi berbeda yang mendiami satu tempat yang sama yaitu bumi. Dengan paham itu, aku bisa membuat adanya makhluk lain yang ikut berkeliaran bersama kita. Tidak aneh kalau ada makhluk lain selain yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar kita—ini penjelasan secara ilmiah. Kalau secara keyakinan tentu berbeda lagi penjelasannya.

Ketiga tentang Gelombang Otak yang Mayuzumi sempat bahas di atas. Keterangan tentang gelombang otak itu semuanya benar, kalian bisa cek di internet, karena aku bersumber internet tentang hal itu. Frekuensi makhluk astral yang aku buat juga itu sudah dijelaskan oleh beberapa peneliti. Teori Albert Einstein tentang Energi Konstan juga benar kok, tapi tentang persamaan frekuensi dan kesimpulan 'energi yang tertinggal setelah seseorang mati bisa dimanfaatkan oleh arwah' itu aku yang buat sendiri.

Keempat tentang kasus Daiki pas kecil itu adalah pengalaman pribadi seseorang yang aku jadikan sumber. Dari ceritanya aku dapat gambaran kalau saat koma otak manusia tetap menghasilkan gelombang, dan kemungkinan besar itu gelombang Delta serta Alpha. Dalam kasus Mati Suri juga sama. Kalau tentang gambaran neraka atau hal lain yang mereka lihat aku gak bisa pake, _**tapi terima kasih sama mereka yang jadi sumberku. WOY, kalian baca ini?**_

Kelima tentang aku sendiri. Jujur, ini adalah tulisan pertama yang butuh banyak banget sumber dan (sialnya) yang masuk ke dalam cerita cuma sebagian kecil—gapapa sih, aku dapet pengetahuan baru berkat nulis ini. _Btw_, sebelumnya aku juga pernah bikin cerita yang supernatural kaya gini, tentang _astral projection_ juga masuk, tapi dari sudut pandang Indigo, Orang Pinter, dan lain sebagainya serta psikologi. Dan yah, waktu itu sumbernya adalah orang-orang yang aku wawancarai langsung. Beda banget sama yang ini, karena ini sumbernya kebanyakan Wikipedia.

Keenam, AKU BAHAGIA BISA NYELESAIN INI. Eksekusi plotnya masih kurang bagus, aku sadar kok. Tapi otakku udah sampe pada batasnya. NGGA KUAT!

Terakhir, maaf kepanjangan bacot.

Semoga menghibur.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Sekian dariku, jangan lupa masih ada lanjutan di bawah.

Bye~

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Omake**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

File yang Mayuzumi Chihiro sodorkan Daiki abaikan. Kepalanya masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan situasinya sekarang. Hal yang terjadi di rumah Shun tadi masih mengganggu pikirannya.

Melihat dari reaksi keluarga Shun tadi, orang-orang yang berisik di depan pintu kamar Shun tadi pastilah bukan manusia. Selain Daiki, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan kedua anak buah inspektur itu sisa yang lain terlihat tidak mengerti pada siapa Daiki marah. Jadi artinya orang-orang itu hantu, begitu?

Tapi kenapa? Harusnya Daiki hanya bisa melihat arwah Shun saja. Kenapa sekarang justru Daiki bisa melihat hantu lain?

Ini aneh!

Pasti ada yang salah!

"Daiki!"

"Ya?"

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan?" tidak, Daiki tidak mendengarnya. "Dasar!"

File yang tersodor diangkat dan digunakan sebagai senjata untuk memukul kepala Daiki. "Aku tahu kau masih bingung, tapi mau sampai kapan jadi tuli? Kau tidak ingin dengar penjelasan dariku?"

Ah ya, benar. Daiki bisa menanyakan penyebabnya pada inspektur di depannya ini.

"Maaf, inspektur Mayuzumi."

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah lebih sadar, lihat file ini." Lagi file yang sama disodorkan pada Daiki. Di dalamnya terdapat keterangan dari kasus yang sebelumnya pernah Daiki baca di pertemuan pertama mereka. Kasus tentang anak yang setelah satu bulan koma berhasil dikembalikan kesadarannya. "Kau sudah pernah baca kasus itu, kan?"

"Sudah."

"Sekarang aku akan tanya, apa kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat kecil?"

Rasanya Daiki pernah dapat pertanyaan serupa sebelumnya. "Tidak pernah sepertinya, aku tidak begitu ingat tentang masa kecilku."

"Kenapa bisa kau tidak ingat?"

"Kalau ditanya seperti itu aku jadi bingung." Benar juga, kenapa Daiki tidak bisa ingat tentang masa kecilnya? Pasti ada alasan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa ingat, kan? Oh, atau mungkin benar kalau dirinya pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat kecil? Tapi kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kecelakaan itu?

"Kasus yang kau baca itu, kau belum membuka halaman tentang informasi lengkap anak tadi, kan?"

"Belum—" sebuah jawaban masuk akal tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepala Daiki. Ingin rasanya dia menolak mempercayai jawaban itu, tapi sekarang tidak ada jawaban lain yang lebih masuk akal dari pada yang satu itu. "—aku? ... anak itu adalah aku?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." Dengan dagu Mayuzumi Chihiro menunjuk file terbuka di hadapannya.

Daiki langsung mencari halaman tentang data diri anak dalam kasus itu, dan saat dia temukan hanya dengan sekali lihat Daiki sudah tahu jawabannya; nama anak itu Aomine Daiki, foto yang menyertai lembar itu juga adalah foto dirinya saat sekolah dasar.

"..tapi aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Tentu saja, sudah jelas tertulis di sana kalau kau mengalami amnesia jangka panjang." Mayuzumi Chihiro merebut kembali file yang ada hadapannya. "Lalu dari informasi yang aku dapat katanya kau mengelami kecelakaan di Hari Jumat tanggal 13 empat bulan lalu."

Daiki membenarkan hal itu. Nyatanya hari itu sudah terkenal sebagai hari sial. Tidak aneh kalau banyak orang yang menyangkutpautkan tanggal itu dengan semua hal mistis yang terjadi, tapi bukan berarti itu ada hubungannya dengan kemampuannya bisa melihat hantu atau arwah tersesat.

"Kecelakaan yang membuatmu kehilangan kemampuanmu juga terjadi pada Hari Jumat pada tanggal 13. Masih belum bisa dibuktikan secara ilmiah, tapi bisa jadi ada hubungannya dengan kembalinya kemampuanmu melihat makhluk astral."

Ini tidak lucu! Daiki bukannya ingin membanggakan diri, tapi dirinya adalah seorang penakut. Membenci hal-hal berbau mistis—kasus Shun berbeda karena sejak awal ada kesalahpahaman yang membuat Daiki berpikir Shun adalah halusinasinya, jadi tidak ada rasa takut. Berbeda dengan sekarang, kalau sejak awal sudah tahu yang dilihatnya adalah hantu dan semacamnya Daiki rasa dirinya tidak akan sanggup.

"Tidak ada cara untuk membuat kemampuan ini hilang?"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya. Kalaupun aku tahu, sejak dulu sudah aku lakukan pada diriku sendiri." Oh, Daiki baru tahu kalau kakak sepupu temannya ini tidak begitu menyukai kemampuan yang dia punya, padahal dia terlihat menjiwai pekerjaannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada minat untuk bergabung bersama kami?"

"Hah? Aku? Masuk Tim Penyidik Kasus Khusus maksudnya?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro mengangguk. "Iya, kemampuan yang kau punya cukup baik. Setara dengan milikku."

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan hantu, arwah dan lain sebagainya. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan mereka." Terlalu menyeramkan, Daiki tidak ingin.

"Kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, kau bisa belajar membiasakan diri."

"Tidak mau!" membiasakan diri dengan hantu begitu maksudnya? Tidak, terima kasih! "Lagi pula sepertinya kau sudah tahu tentang ini sebelumnya, kan? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?"

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak ikut mengantar Izuki Shun. Proses pengembalian seperti itu bisa memperngaruhi mata seseorang soalnya, terutama pada orang yang punya dasar bisa melihat."

Tetap saja salah Mayuzumi Chihiro, kalau begini mulai sekarang hidup Daiki akan penuh dengan ketakutan seterusnya.

"Aku akui aku sadar kalau alasan kau bisa melihat arwah Izuki Shun saat itu adalah karena faktor pertama, faktor bawaan sejak kecil. Tidak banyak orang dalam lingkungan ini yang bisa melihat perubahan warna aura arwah, hanya yang bisa mempertahankan frekuensi gelombang otaknya tetap stabil dan berubah perlahan mengikuti perubahan yang si arwah lakukan saja, dan kau bisa melakukan itu. Tapi kalau tentang kau yang ternyata adalah anak dalam file ini, aku baru mencari tahunya setelah kau pergi dari apartemenku saat itu." File tentang dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu tertutup ditujukan oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kau bisa bekerja paruh waktu untuk membantu penyidikan kami. Kemampuanmu sangat berguna dan kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan diri untuk membiasakan diri juga."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau mau bergabung aku bisa ajarkan cara agar ruang pribadimu tidak bisa dimasuki arwah asing dan kau tidak akan mendapat gangguan dari sembarang arwah juga."

"...sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Keselamatan anggota tim adalah prioritas."

"Kalau begitu ajarkan aku caranya, aku tetap tidak ingin gabung."

"Oh, ayolah, Daiki."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

* * *

**INFO PENTING!**

* * *

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
